1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to, in general, refrigeration and, more particularly, a heat-exchange device.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat-exchange device may be used in wide application—for example, an air conditioner. A conventional heat-exchange device is generally flat-plate shaped. However, in some applications, the heat-exchange device needs to be bent to divide the heat-exchange device into a first heat-exchanger portion and a second heat-exchanger portion between which a predetermined angle is formed. In use, the heat-exchange device is placed in a box, and wind flows upward from a lower surface of the heat-exchange device and exchanges heat with a refrigerant in the heat-exchange tubes when passing through the first and second heat-exchanger portions.
The heat-exchange performance is an important parameter of the heat-exchange device, and, consequently, improving the heat-exchange performance is an important research direction of the heat-exchange device. Thus, there is a need in the related art for a heat-exchange device having improved heat-exchange performance.